Sentimiento Oculto
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Rusia ha de volver a reencontrase con su pasado, su pasado al lado de Mongolia. Sentimientos que creía perdidos vuelven a aflorar de manera inesperada. ¿Cómo logrará afrontarlos? ((Fanfic resubido y mejorado. Mongolia x Fem!Russia))


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: Mongolia: Temüjin/ fem!Russia: Anya

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimiento Oculto<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Sueño**

Aquella era una noche oscura, una de las más oscuras que se habían visto sobre los cielos de Mongolia en mucho tiempo. Una noche sin luna, una noche sin luz, sin esperanza alguna...

La pequeña rusa se acercó al mongol tímidamente, casi tiritando debido a los nervios. Estar cerca de Temüjin le provocaba esta reacción en su cuerpo, pavor absoluto.

En aquel momento vestían su cuerpo ropajes típicos del país de su captor. Se trataba de un vestido que el mismo Temüjin le había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo ella había rechazado este presente totalmente, prefería seguir llevando sus haraposas y desaliñadas ropas pues si se ponía aquellas prendas significaría que ella le pertenecía a él por completo, y eso nunca lo toleraría. Eso sucedería por encima de su cadáver... o al menos así pensaba hacía un tiempo.

Ahora todo era distinto.

Después de un tiempo, ya no recordaba cuánto exactamente, Anya se había dado cuenta de que Temüjin era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Sus hermanos no estaban a su lado, no habían ido a buscarla, nadie la echaba en falta. Absolutamente nadie. Y eso acabó mellando su mente, la hizo caer en la más absoluta de las desesperaciones poco a poco, día a día, segundo a segundo.

La rusa ya estaba harta de las palizas que le propinaba su captor por culpa de su rebeldía, estaba cansada de intentar luchar contra él cuando estaba claro que él la superaba por mucho, estaba harta de los gritos... Ya no lo soportaba más, ni su cuerpo, cubierto por miles de yagas, ni su mente, rota completamente.

Por eso decidió cambiar. Pensó que si ella era buena, él sería bueno. Si le entregaba lo que quería, lo que ansiaba desde el momento en el que la capturó, quizás se portara mejor con ella. Puede que su estancia en Mongolia junto a él fuera aceptable, incluso agradable, pues, como dicen algunas lenguas... El roce hace el cariño.

¿Quién sabía si esto era posible? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo...

Temüjin se encontraba recostado sobre su tan querida alfombra de piel de tigre. Le gustaba jactarse de que él solo había conseguido matar a la bestia, con sus propias manos y la furia de su alma... Junto a la alfombra se hallaban varios cojines de vistosos colores y bonitos diseños, a ojos extranjeros se diría que eran exóticos.

Tranquilamente, el hombre se encontraba fumando tabaco en una narguile de cristal y plata. Gustaba de fumar en este soporte pues podía entretenerse haciendo círculos con el humo y luego viendo como se desvanecían en el aire. Eran como suspiros de dioses...

Estaba tan afanado realizando esta tarea que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Anya había aparecido ante él. Solo logró notar la presencia de la pequeña rusa cuando ésta se sentó junto a él.  
>En cuanto la vio con su vestido puesto, el vestido que él la había regalado, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. La verdad es que le quedaba muy bien, había elegido los colores apropiados para la muchacha, bueno, debía admitir que quizás ahora el vestido le quedaba un poco pequeño a la rusa, Anya había crecido bastante desde que se lo compró, su cuerpo ya no se parecía al de una niña, se asemejaba un poco más al de una mujer de unos catorce o quince años humanos, pero aún con todo, no le quedaba nada mal.<p>

_ Pequeña Anya, qué sorpresa me da el verte así _Dijo el mongol con una media sonrisa en sus labios, relamió éstos con la lengua, gesto que a la rusa le pareció repulsivo.

Anya no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió de manera falsa e infantil y se sentó a su lado sobre aquella magnífica alfombra de pelo, aquella alfombra que tanto odiaba. Nunca antes había tenido el valor de acercarse a aquella alfombra, ella la veía como el símbolo de la superioridad de Mongolia sobre Rusia, como si Temüjin fuera un valeroso tigre y ella un mero gatito asustado. Pero lo tenía claro, ese día cambiaría esa visión de sí misma. Ese día se equipararía al mongol de una manera u otra.

Aún con sus labios sellados, miró con determinación la pipa que estaba usando su captor. No le gustaba nada su olor, sentía que el humo la ahogaba, no entendía cómo la gente podía encontrar agradable aquella sensación de asfixia.

Temüjin observó que Anya estaba mirando la narguile y le acercó la manguera. Aún mantenía cierta expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, ya no solo porque hubiera accedido a ponerse uno de sus trajes tradicionales, sino porque se había sentado a su lado sin que él se lo ordenara y porque lo había hecho ni más ni menos que sobre su amada alfombra, aquella que tanto odio profesaban sus preciosos ojos violetas.

_ No sabía que te gustara fumar, Anya. Creo que eres muy pequeña aún para probar esta delicia, pero si insistes no te lo negaré... Considéralo un regalo por haber sido buena y haberte puesto mi vestido. Estás muy guapa, dan ganas de comerte... _Dijo Temüjin riendo entre dientes mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.  
>_ нет(*), no he venido para probar esa "delicia", como tú lo llamas.<br>_ ¿Entonces para qué has venido? ¿Para reclamar tu libertad de nuevo? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra paliza? Querida niña, tus heridas no han cicatrizado aún, me sorprende que seas tan masoquista, pero mira, me gusta eso...

Los ojos de Temüjin se posaron sobre el cuerpo magullado de Anya, sobre su dulce rostro manchado aún por la sangre. No le gustaba destruir tal belleza, aquella belleza tan salvaje y a la vez tan inocente, sin embargo... debía domarla, y no hay nada mejor para domar a una fierecilla que a base de palos.

Así pues hizo ademán por levantarse del suelo para adquirir una mejor posición de modo que le fuera más fácil golpearla, mas no pudo realizar tales actos, pues Anya le agarró de una de sus mangas y le detuvo. Sin dejarle rechistar, la rusa se acercó de pronto a su mejilla y depositó un pequeño y rápido beso sobre esta. Luego se separó y se quedó mirando al suelo, no siendo capaz de encontrarse con los ojos de su captor.

Temüjin, por otro lado, se quedó en un primer momento paralizado. ¿Anya le había dado un beso? ¿Aquello había pasado de verdad? ¿No era solo un sueño? No entendía nada, pero se le hizo bastante divertido ese cambio tan radical en la actitud de Anya, y lo demostró soltando una sonora carcajada unos segundos después.

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy, pequeña? Estás muy rara. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?_Preguntó Temüjin en un tono de voz brusco, sin embargo, a pesar de hablarle con aquella aspereza, el mongol comenzó a acariciar una de las mejillas de Anya suavemente, luego trasladó su mano hasta su pelo y pasó a colocar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, quería tener una mejor visión de su cuello.  
>_ No quiero... más palizas, ni más gritos. A partir de hoy seré buena. _Dijo Anya casi susurrando. Empezaba a dudar sobre sus propias palabras... ¿Hacía bien rindiéndose de aquel modo? ¿Dejar a su pueblo en la estocada por su propio bienestar estaba bien? Quizás si estaba siendo un poco egoísta, pero no lo soportaba más.<br>_ ¿Lo dices en serio? Muy bien, Anya. Así me gusta que seas, obediente, sumisa... justo como debería ser una buena esposa... _Tras decir esto, Temüjin agarró a la pequeña rusa por los hombros y la tumbó en suelo, sobre la alfombra y algunos de los cojines que adornaban la sala. Se posicionó sobre ella de modo que a Anya le fuera imposible mover un solo músculo y tras esto se acercó a su oído. Lentamente, expulsó su aliento un par de veces sobre la oreja de la rusa y tras esto, lamió su lóbulo. _Anya... Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te iba a comer, te ves tan bien... me fascinas y vas a ser mía ahora.

El hombre recalcó con fuerza aquel "ahora" y miró a la pequeña rusa con hambre. Anya había tensado su cuerpo completamente, aquella mirada voraz, sus gestos lascivos la habían asustado, pero ya sabía que esto pasaría. Lo sabía y ahora tenía que aceptar la consecuencia de la decisión que había tomado. Tenía claro que dolería, dolería mucho. Temüjin era muy bruto, era incapaz de controlarse en algunas ocasiones, y su instinto le dijo que aquella sería una de aquellas ocasiones...

El mongol no demoró ni un segundo más. Se acercó al rostro de Anya y la besó con fiereza, con pasión. Posó sus manos sobre el frágil cuerpo de la rusa y lo corrompió por completo. Disfrutó de Anya como siempre había soñado. Por fin la suerte le sonreía.

Anya, por el contrario, no disfrutó ni un poco. No emitió sonido alguno, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia un lado, centrando su imagen sobre un cuadro que albergaba la imagen de una grulla posada sobre una de sus patas. Repetía en su mente una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara "Con esto los golpes cesarán, con esto los golpes cesarán"

Qué pena que nunca cesaran...

En ese momento, un ruido atronador retumbó por toda la sala, pero no la sala donde se hallaban Temüjin y Anya, no, una sala bien distinta...

El dormitorio de la casa de la rusa.

El despertador había alcanzado las siete en punto de la mañana y había comenzado a emitir un molesto sonido, causando como consecuencia inmediata, que Anya se despertara sobresaltada.

La chica despertó dando un pequeño grito y bañada en sudor. Su corazón latía presurosamente en el interior de su pecho. Rápidamente miró a ambos lados de su habitación, comprobando para su fortuna, que se hallaba en su propia casa. Sobre su cama de sábanas blancas y no sobre aquella sucia alfombra atigrada. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que le dejó más tranquila fue el no encontrar a Mongolia a su lado. Todo había sido un sueño... o más bien un recuerdo transformado en sueño.

"Otra vez lo mismo...Otra vez acordándome de eso. Ni en sueños me libro."

Pensó la rubia mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. Tras calmarse del todo alargó el brazo para apagar el despertador y se levantó de la cama. Tras esto se dirigió hacia la ducha directamente, una dosis de agua fría le ayudaría a despejarse y a olvidar todo aquello.

Hacía exactamente dos semanas que Anya soñaba con lo mismo, con su pasado, con Temüjin.

Todo comenzó cuando en una de las aburridas charlas con su jefe, éste le mencionó la posibilidad de hacer más tratos comerciales con Mongolia. La rusa. al oír esto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla enteramente. Deseaba poder haber dicho un fuerte "нет", que resonara por toda Rusia, sin embargo ella no era nadie para decidir, su jefe haría lo que quisiera y ella debía aceptarlo. No le quedaba más opción que sonreír de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía y acatar las órdenes de su superior.

De este modo se planificó una reunión para después de dos semanas en casa del mongol. Esto a Anya la asustaba aún más, no quería poner un pie en ese territorio. Demasiados malos recuerdos venían a su mente, se sentía débil e indefensa al solo pensar que tendría que ir hasta allí sola... Justo como cuando era una niña. Pero no le quedaba otra.

Así pues, Anya acabó de prepararse, cogió un maletín donde guardaba todos los contratos que su jefe quería que firmaran y partió hacia Mongolia...

Por otra parte, el mongol estaba más que excitado por la llegada de Anya. Hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de ella y deseaba ver la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido su pequeña rusita. A decir verdad quería hacer algo más que verla, pero ya vería si las circunstancias daban pie a que se produjera aquello que tanto deseaba. De momento se conformaría con admirarla, tratar de una forma "diplomática" con ella y resolver los asuntos comerciales lo antes posible. Entonces se podría dar pie a otra... clase de temas.

Siete horas después, Anya había llegado a su tan temido destino. Bajó del avión y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

La sola imagen de los carteles escritos en el idioma de Temüjin la hacían temblar, sin embargo respiró profundamente un par de veces e intentó calmarse. Una vez que encontró un taxi se dirigió hacia la casa del mongol directamente, cuanto antes llegara, antes podría irse.

Temüjin vivía nada más y nada menos que en el Palacio de Invierno, situado en la capital de Mongolia, este constaba de seis templos que servían como museo, pero el mongol había aprovechado uno de esos templos para convertirlo en su residencia personal. El estilo arquitectónico oriental y tradicional del palacio era algo que siempre le había gustado, así que, ¿por qué no transformarlo en su morada? Era curioso, pensó Anya, cómo ambos compartían un lugar residencial al que llamaban "Palacio de Invierno" Quizás sus gustos no eran tan distantes a fin de cuentas...

El taxi de la rubia paró cerca del Palacio y ésta se bajo. Caminó con paso rápido pero firme hasta llegar a la enorme puerta del palacio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mongol. Este sonreía de lado mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a la rusa, ella, por otra parte, mantenía una fría mirada en sus ojos.

_ ¡Сайн уу(*), pequeña Anya!  
>_ Привет(*), Temüjin.<p>

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora<p>

Caйн yy: Hola

Привет: Hola

нет: No


End file.
